


wonders

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Isobel shows Kyle the wonders of pegging.-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 9: Pegging
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 9: Pegging

“Here we are,” Isobel said brightly as she let Kyle into her bedroom. They’d been skirting around this thing for a while now, and both of them were finally tipsy enough, and single enough, and horny enough that Isobel had high hopes for the next few hours.

“Nice bed,” Kyle said appraisingly, running his hand along one of the bedposts. 

“Thanks, but let’s not spend time talking about my choice in furniture.” She spun him around, pressing her hands against his chest and kissing him, tentatively at first, and then deeper. Isobel could tell a lot about a person from kissing them—how generous they were going to be in bed, for example, and how willing they were to take her lead—and Kyle was off to a very good start. 

He wrapped his arms around her, flipping them around and pressing her backwards against the bedpost. Isobel inhaled the sweet cologned scent of him and palmed loosely at his ass while he kissed her. Kyle made to move her onto the bed, and Isobel slid sideways, pushing him down instead. 

“Let’s get one thing clear—I’m in charge here, okay?”

Kyle licked his lips. “I can live with that.”

“Good.” Isobel grinned. She straddled Kyle, starting to unbutton his shirt. “So I promised to fuck you, and we have two choices—“

“We can’t just do it the old fashioned way?” Kyle interrupted. 

Isobel gave him an unimpressed look, pulling his unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders and running her hands down his chest. “We can, if that’s what you want. Or—” she stood up and walked to a chest of drawers along the wall, pulling out a harness with a pink double-ended dildo attached to it, “I could fuck you with this.”

She watched Kyle inhale sharply, licking his lips again as he considered it. 

“That…might be okay,” Kyle said slowly, but looking at her so intensely that she had the impression he might be more excited about it than he was willing to let on. “You would be…into it?”

Isobel laughed, carrying the strap back over to the bed. “Oh, hell yes. The wonders of pegging, am I right?” She paused. “You can say no if you don’t want this and I’ll put it away and we can still have all kinds of fun; but if you do want it, you’ve got to say yes, okay?”

Kyle smirked, nodding. “Yes, definite yes.” 

Isobel beamed. This is exactly what she needed, to take control, to fuck this beautiful man to within an inch of his life and enjoy every minute of it, to chase her plethora of worries out of her brain for one night. 

Isobel straddled Kyle on the bed again, pulling off her top and kissing him, gasping when he dragged his fingernail across the lace of her bra, scraping across her nipple. She leaned back, grinding against his lap while Kyle licked at her nipple through the lace. 

She was already wet, and more than ready for this, and as much as Kyle wanted to apparently take things slow, Isobel wasn’t really in a ‘take things slow’ kind of mood. She pulled away, lifting herself off of his lap and peeling off her bra, watching his eyes go dark with lust. She started unbuttoning her jeans and nodded at him. “Pants, off.”

Kyle scrambled to his feet, pulling off his jeans and boxers with record speed. Isobel grinned, slipping off her underwear and dropping them on the floor, loving how closely Kyle was watching her every move. She walked naked back to the chest of drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube, tossing it to Kyle, before coming back and stepping into the harness. She moaned, making sure Kyle was still watching as she pushed one end of the dildo inside her. 

“Fuck, okay,” Isobel said, adjusting to the feeling of it. She licked her lips and stepped over to him, straddling him again and enjoying how her fake cock knocked against his as they kissed, and how he shuddered every time. She moaned breathily as he kissed down her neck, rolling her nipples between his fingers roughly. Yes, this was exactly what she needed. She pulled away after a few minutes, standing just at the end of the bed. “Hands and knees?”

Kyle nodded and flipped onto his hands and knees. Isobel stepped up close behind him and ran her fingers down his spine and onto his ass, just barely brushing over his hole. Kyle shivered and Isobel picked up the lube, dripping it onto her finger and Kyle’s ass. 

“You’ve done this before?” she asked, tapping his thighs so he’d widen his stance and better expose himself to her, and then rubbing her lubed finger gently over his hole. 

Kyle cleared his throat. “On my own, yes.”

Isobel grinned. “Am I your first ass partner? I feel honored.” 

Kyle scoffed. “Don’t say that like that’s a thing. That’s totally not a thing.” Isobel shrugged even though he couldn’t see it, teasing him still, and grinning wider when he started to push back towards her. “Are you going to actually put that in me, or..?”

Isobel rolled her eyes but accommodatingly pressed her finger past the tight rim of Kyle’s ass. He inhaled sharply, and she stayed still, letting him adjust to the intrusion before beginning to move her finger. Kyle was quiet, but she could see how hard his cock was, how it was leaking onto her bedspread. Isobel fingered him shallowly until he seemed more relaxed, then added a second finger and sought out his prostate. That was the key to making Kyle loud, apparently—as soon as she rubbed her fingers against that spot, Kyle let out a loud moan and started fucking back onto her fingers. Isobel moved her free hand off of Kyle’s ass, using it to press against her clit instead, riding the lovely sounds of Kyle being fingered. 

Once he was stretched enough, Isobel slid her fingers out of him and wiped them on the bedspread before pouring the lube over her dildo. She could feel it inside of her, and every time she touched the dildo, it made the part inside of her move slightly, rubbing in just the perfect way. 

“Ready, baby?” Isobel asked, and Kyle turned around to look at her and laughed. 

“Please fuck me, Iz,” he said, and she climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind him. 

The dildo wasn’t huge—bigger than a single finger but not as big as he was—and it sank into Kyle beautifully as she pressed her hips forward against him. Kyle moaned again, and Isobel felt the sound echoing through her. She grabbed ahold of his hips and pulled the dildo out before fucking it back into him more quickly. Every thrust, every movement of her hips, jolted the dildo head inside of her deliciously, and Isobel could feel herself rocketing towards an orgasm. 

“Fuck yes, Kyle,” Isobel said, fucking him harder, her grip tight on his hips. She leaned forward, draping herself over his back so she could lick his neck and talk close to his ear. “Tell me how it feels.”

Kyle’s mouth was slack, his voice hoarse. “Fucking good.” 

She grinned. “Perfect.” Isobel pulled herself away, repositioning herself to fuck him hard, slamming the dildo into him and into herself simultaneously. Kyle moaned her name and she took one of her hands off him to press against her clit. The pressure of that combined with the dildo combined with Kyle’s broken off moans were enough to push her over the edge and she came hard, her legs shaking and her motions becoming uncoordinated, stilling inside him while her body shook. 

Isobel laughed in elation, and resumed fucking Kyle into the mattress, reaching around him to grab onto his cock, stroking it in time with her thrusts. It didn’t take long until Kyle was moaning and pumping his hips, until he came with a groan, striping cum across her bedspread. Well, she’d do laundry later. 

“Damn,” Kyle said, panting, as Isobel pulled out. He tipped over onto his back and Isobel lay down beside him. She wasn’t nearly as exhausted as he looked, but he also looked incredibly satisfied, and that was enough for her, even if it probably meant discreetly getting herself off again while he dozed. 

“Damn is right,” Isobel said, pulling him in for a kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair, over her breasts, along every bit of skin he could reach, slowly like he was memorizing it. She watched his eyes trace along her body and come to rest on the pink dildo. 

“The wonders of pegging,” he said, like he was finally at a point he could agree. 

Isobel laughed. “Stay the night?” She raised an eyebrow alluringly. “I have many wonders to show you.”


End file.
